One Drunken Mistake  A Lifetime of Pain
by 3mmal33
Summary: Emma, Rylee, Liam and Harry have been best friends since they could remember. When a drunken mistake occurs at a party what will happen will everything fall apart...
1. Chapter 1 This is only the beginning

Chapter 1-This is just the beginning.

Emma's POV

I was getting more and more nervous as I dashed around my bedroom trying to get all my stuff packed. I needed to be ready I had already packed all my other belongings which had already been took away it was just my clothes waiting to be shoved in a case. You're probably wondering what im doing well…im Emma and right now I am currently packing my old life into a box or boxes in this case to get ready to start my new one in Holmes chapel. I only live down the road from Holmes chapel it's an hour drive maximum.

I'm going to live with my mam's best friend Anne Styles and her husband Robin she also has a son and daughter Harry and Gemma. You're probably wondering why my parents are sending me off to live with their best friends well there not. My parents passed away last week in a crucial car accident they had died on the scene and so had the man who caused but if he hadn't I'd have made sure he did die. I loved my parents so much they were very fun loving and caring I always used to wonder what I would do without well I guess now I know…

Once I had finished packing I took one last look around my house before making a quick escape as the tears ran down my face. I knew I should try and stay strong as I didn't want the Styles family to see me like this but it's hard. I got into the taxi that was going to follow the moving van tried my best to smile at the driver.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Oh Erm. Yeah im fine just fine can we go please?" I rushed not wanting to talk about it he just nodded and started the car. I guess this is it im on my way to my new life in the picturesque town of Holmes Chapel.

…..

"Miss we are here" The taxi driver said while shaking me awake.

"Oh thank you" I fake smiled as I stepped out of the car taking in my new surroundings that I will now call home.

I grabbed my suitcase and began to walk up the path to my new home hesitant to knock on the door. When eventually got the confidence to knock on the door it flung open to reveal a boy with a mop of curly hair, I smiled at him and he smiled back showing off his dimples.

"Hey you must be Emma" He smiled again.

"Yeah that's me, im guessing your Harry" I replied.

"That's right, why don't you come on in I'll show to your room then you can meet the family okay?" I just nodded a bit startled by the beauty of him his brown curly hair those cute dimples, his blue/green eyes and that tanned skin. I shook my head as I realised I was staring and Harry just laughed at me. I began to walk in and followed Harry up the stairs to my new room.

When I got inside my room I realised Harry had left me alone me alone in this room with just my thoughts, my thoughts that were saying so far this new home aint so bad after all as Harry is probably one of the nicest boys I've laid eyes on. But I couldn't help but think this is only the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2 What do i say?

Chapter 2-What do I say?

Harry's POV

I can't believe we are going to have some girl living with us I mean I knew that her parents had died and I did sympathize with her but why here why our house? Does she not have any other family? And if our mams were best friends why had we never met?

My thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the door.

"Harry will you get that please im making dinner" my mam shouted.

"Okay mam" I replied walking towards the door.

I plastered the biggest grin on my face I could manage and swung open the door.

"Hey you must be Emma" I smiled.

"Yeah that's me, im guessing your Harry" she replied looking at the floor nervously. She looked so cute when she did this, my mam failed to mention how beautiful my I mean our new housemate was. I knew from now on I was going to make her feel as welcome as possible.

"That's right, why don't you come on in I'll show to your room then you can meet the family okay?" I said starting my whole making her feel welcome routine sooner rather than later.

She just stood there staring at me so I let out a little laugh to try snapping her out of it. I began to walk in and she followed me in coming up the stairs behind me as we got to her room I showed her in then left her on her own.

I decided to leave her for a good ten minutes before I went back upstairs to check on her.

"Emma can I come in?" I asked trying to be sure.

"Yeah sure" she replied when I walked in there were things everywhere.

"Erm did a bomb hit in here or something?" I laughed.

"Oh god im so sorry im such a mess I don't know what im doing" she mumbled.

"Hey hey hey it's fine don't worry" I replied grabbing her hands only to realise the faint lines on her wrist among the more prominent ones. She noticed me looking and quickly pulled her jumper down and started unpacking again. What do I say?

Emma's POV

Shit shit shit he saw them oh god I never wanted any one to know. It is just something I do to release all the pain to punish myself for the things I have done.

I had totally forgotten about them. Harry just stood there looking at me in shock. What do I say?


End file.
